


Obligations

by Cross_Light



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Battle Frontier, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Headcanon, Other, Pokemon, Pokemon Journey, Strained Relationships, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cross_Light/pseuds/Cross_Light
Summary: Love isn't always easy.





	Obligations

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except these concepts.

Ash was ten when he started his journey, impatient in regards to getting a license at the required age. So when he found a Pichu under the floorboards of his home, he was told to take responsibility early on by his Father, Red Ketchum. Otherwise, he was going straight home after one major screw up on his travels. Pikachu frying Misty's bicycle was the catalyst that prompted Red to wisen him up.

He managed to win the Sinnoh League, the Johto Battle Frontier, and the Unova League later on in life. Ash got denied the opportunity for a rematch against Wulfric in Kalos when Team Flare captured him and his team of six. As a result, he was trained to become a fighting machine, letting Greninja's Battle Bond ability overtake his humanity. He snapped out of it thanks to everyone who worked to save Kalos. After he returned to Kanto, Ash admitted love to his longtime friend, Misty, before heading to Alola for a needed break.

It was after his time in Alola that life caught up to him. Anabel had disappeared at one point, causing the remaining Frontier Brains to decide that Ash would fill in her position. He didn't have too much of choice, for challengers came in left and right at one point during his run.

His occupation strained the relationship between Ash and Misty, leading to their breakup after a few dates.

Now, it was time for the annual Pokémon World Tournament held in Unova, and Ash got invited to participate. On Professor Oak's suggestion, Ash, Misty, Brock, and Serena formed a four Trainer team: Team Royal. The Frontier Brain and former Gym Leader weren't too excited about the decision, but Brock believed that sticking together would be the best option.

Ash only hoped that things wouldn't get too awkward down the line, especially since he let his close friend down with his newfound job.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon tidbits  
-Ash is the youngest Frontier Brain when he takes up the position at sixteen years of age. He later puts his job on hold to go to Galar and reconnect with Misty.  
-The legal age for Trainers to get a license is twelve, but Ash was impatient, causing some strain between Father and son.


End file.
